Raikou
Summary Raikou (Japanese: ライコウ Raikou) is an Electric Type Legendary Pokémon. Along with Entei and Suicune, it is one of the Legendary beasts resurrected by Ho-Oh after the burning of the Brass Tower. Of the three Legendary beasts, Raikou is said to represent the lightning strike which ignited the fire that consumed the Brass Tower. Powers and Stats Tier: At least''' 7-A''' Name: Raikou Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless Age: Several hundreds of years old. Classification: Pokémon, Legendary Pokémon, Thunder Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Decent degree of Telekinesis, Immortality (Type 1), Immunity to paralysis, Statistics Amplification, Sound Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Aura. Attack Potency: At least Mountain level (Equal to Entei) Speed Massively Hypersonic (Around Mach 180) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: '''At least '''Class PJ+ Durability: '''At least Mountain level''' Stamina: High Range: Melee range, meters to kilometers with certain moves of various types. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Raikou is weak to Ground Type moves. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Pressure: Raikou exerts a pressure on the opponent that makes them expend twice as much energy which tires them out twice as quickly. * Extrasensory: Using a telekinetic force Raikou attacks the opponent possibly making them flinch. Its power is doubled if the opponent has somehow made themselves smaller such as through Minimize. * Discharge: Raikou discharges electricity in a wide area hitting multiple opponents and allies. It also has a decent chance of causing paralysis. * Bite: Raikou bites the opponent possibly making them flinch. * Leer: Raikou leers at the opponent lowering their defense. * Thunder Shock: Raikou fires off a small bolt of electricity that can cause paralysis. * Roar: Raikou roars at the opponent to scare them off. * Quick Attack: Raikou charges at the opponent with speed that can hardly be reacted to properly. * Spark: Raikou charges at the opponent while covered with electricity. It can also cause paralysis. * Reflect: Raikou sets up a protective psychic barrier around itself and its allies that halves the damage of physical attacks. * Crunch: Raikou coats its fangs with a dark energy and crunches the opponent with them. It may also lower their defense. * Thunder Fang: Raikou coats its fangs with electricity and bites the opponent. This move has a chance of causing them to flinch and/or become paralyzed. * Rain Dance: Raikou makes it rain which increases the power of Water Type moves and decreases the power of Fire Type moves. It also boosts the accuracy of Thunder and Hurricane. * Thunder: Raikou fires off a massive bolt of electricity that can cause paralysis. Its accuracy is increased under rain but decreased under sunny conditions. * Calm Mind: Raikou calms its mind boosting its special attack and special defense. * Aura Sphere: Raikou draws from its aura and forms it into a light blue sphere which it then fires. It can hardly miss. * Charge Beam: Raikou fires a beam of electricity that has a decent chance to boost its special attack. * Thunderbolt: Raikou fires off a bolt of electricity that can cause paralysis. Gallery 370eb9468e15224dea941b0925071dd3.jpg|Raikou Shiny 823b7659056879f45f846186fa0513b4.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Game Characters Category:Lightning Users Category:Weather Users Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Immortals Category:Psychics Category:Telepaths Category:Tier 7 Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sound Users Category:Darkness Users